<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Impersonation by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341789">Impersonation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Within us [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Impostors won’t leave the cast alone, Mira HQ (Among Us), White’s past comes to get him</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pink, black and white after the skeld incident were able to return safely to Mira HQ but it seems that one murder has happened after a while but with all impostors ejected... how could that have happened?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Within us [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Painting a new picture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So we have endured all the hardships of the skeld incident, all those deaths and impostors and one got away with red’s fate still unknown.</p><p>Still it is lucky that we got out safely, I am thankful for surviving all that despite being still new.</p><p>“Welcome back everyone,” an unknown voice gleefully stated.</p><p>“Lime we have bad news,” white stated,” the mission didn’t go exactly to plan.”</p><p>Looking at white was painful as it looks like he feels responsible for all the events which happened on the ship, I don’t blame him though, we faced a lot of trauma and as captain he has the responsibility to face as well.</p><p>“Oh, I got your message earlier,” lime stated, “ where’s big bro?”</p><p> </p><p>Wait lime had a sibling? I don’t remember that being mentioned.</p><p>“Green was an impostor,” black stated, “ a killer with no heart.”</p><p>How ironic for black to say that, wasn’t he an assassin, I remember white mentioning that.</p><p>“So, he is dead,” lime sorrowfully stated, “that doesn’t make sense; green would never kill anyone! I grew up with him!”</p><p>“That is odd indeed,” white nodded</p><p>White is still trying to keep up a positive outlook. Got to admit, I am impressed at how mentally strong he is.</p><p>“Can we just go and unload the ship already?” Black interjected.</p><p> </p><p>While black was scolded for being rude, he was right so we did unpack our supplies, hopefully we won’t have to deal with any more impostors.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Breath in the future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone settles in at Mira but an unexpected incident happens</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After all that unpacking and tasks we had to do, we were all tired which meant we need somewhere to rest. Hopefully they will be more comfy than the beds in medbay, they were uncomfortable.</p><p>“So when you guys were gone, I thought we should install some bedrooms,” lime stated</p><p>“Now you did that?” Black snarked.</p><p>“Well considering we need all our supplies to find out where Red is, I thought we should have our own rooms but it seems that a lot of these will go unused sadly.” Lime added </p><p>“ I don’t really care but I am exhausted,” I yawned.</p><p>We all headed to our beds but lime halted me aside for a second.</p><p>“Pink, sorry to say this but the lock on your door is kinda broken so if you want you can use one of the spare room.”</p><p>“No thanks, I don’t think anyone would intrude on my privacy.” I politely declined.</p><p>Lime seemed to begrudgingly accept my statement and headed to her own room.</p><p>I went in my room and without hesitation lept onto the bed. Jeez it is like a cloud, so fluffy and comfortable.</p><p>I fell asleep quickly and for a while I slept like a log.</p><p>At 2am I woke up and saw a masked man holding a knife over my bed, is this sleep paralysis?</p><p>As quick as I saw that masked man, black was standing over me now.</p><p>“Black!” I yelled,” what are you doing here.” I’m now fully awake.</p><p>“Protecting you,” he said calmly.</p><p>“From what? The dark?” I asked</p><p>“The masked killer,” he states bluntly </p><p>Wait it was real! Black seemed to read my reaction as he continued to explain what happened.</p><p>Apparently some masked person came into my room with the intent to kill me but he managed to scare them off. How can he be so calm about that? </p><p>“Meet me in admin in an hour I want to tell you something.” Black stated while he left.</p><p> </p><p>An hour later </p><p> </p><p>I arrived in admin; still a little tired.</p><p>“What could be so important that I had to be out of bed so early?” I snapped </p><p>“I am concerned about white,” he stated calmly</p><p>“Why? He seems fine to me.” I replied </p><p>“Well, I’m pretty sure keeping confidence after a bunch of murders is odd.” Black stated acknowledging the irony of the statement coming from him.</p><p>“White has been showing some odd behaviours even before you arrived to the skeld mission,” he continued,” like his demeanour on things. He seems too optimistic for my liking.”</p><p>“Perhaps, he is just a naturally optimistic person but even after the murders and betrayal does seem suspicious,” I added.</p><p>“See?” Black stated,” I want to investigate white! Press him about his health.”</p><p>“It’s not like you to care About someone,” I teased.</p><p>“Idiots like him are everywhere so I am acting as a restraint.” He justified.</p><p>“But what about the attacker?” I added.</p><p>“Just wait and see, I guess.” Black stated calmly </p><p>This is lame now I have to wait longer but after a while daytime struck.</p><p>To black’s request I kept close eye on white but he is acting the same, maybe black is worrying too much.</p><p>The day wasn’t really eventful.</p><p>At around 4pm, black came in cafeteria from the balcony.</p><p>He gestured us to come outside.</p><p>“Look down,” he stated</p><p>When we all looked down... on the helicopter launchpad was the body of the masked attacker.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The unknown victim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The crew begin to investigate the murder but with everyone as a suspect means this will not be the easy.</p><p>Who do you think is the impostor</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This case may not be best explained but the polus side will talk about this case</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We all looked at each other.</p><p>One of us killed an unknown person.</p><p>How are us meant to solve this is we can’t find out who the victim is?</p><p>“So what are we meant to do here?” Lime stated.</p><p>“We should investigate, we could find the Person responsible for this,” black stated.</p><p>“Well the cause of death is falling, at least we have something,” white stated while struggling to keep positive.</p><p>“Normally a ladder is here so we can get in the helicopter but with it knocked over we can’t investigate the crime scene,” black stated,” so this is a case of fighting out the time of death, with we can figure out the guilty party.”</p><p>“Yeah but who is the impostor among us?” Lime questioned she looked at me weirdly. Does she think I did it?</p><p>“Where was everyone last night then,” black asked.</p><p>“I was asleep,” white says nervously</p><p>“I was asleep as well,” lime added, but I did hear a noise coming from balcony at 2:50.”</p><p>“I met up with black at 3am,” I stated,” I was attacked by the masked person but black drove them away.”</p><p>“Can confirm,” black stated,” saw a shadow but the mask and cloth prevented me from seeing the colour.”</p><p>“So we need to learn what that noise was,” lime stated.</p><p>White has been quiet for a while. Does he know something? Eventually he spoke up.</p><p>“We should check inside in case, for evidence.” White says nervously</p><p>“No need we were awake for a while and we would’ve noticed,” lime stated and she seems to have caught on to his worry.</p><p>“So we are going in and blindly accusing each other, great,” black sighed.</p><p>Well the only info we have is the alibis and cause of death. This case isn’t going to be simple</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The trial of the unknown victim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone gathers in cafeteria and begins the trial, accusations fly and betrayal is discovered as the person responsible for this crime will be ejected.</p><p>So who will be ejected?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This case will all be in one chapter so I will apologise if it gets a little long.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We all sat on the tables gathered around. We all look concerned as we have little evidence to go on. But one of us did kill this person. Murder or not, a crime is a crime, but it would take a skilled killer to create a crime so convoluted.</p><p>“So let’s review the evidence,” white said in a concerned tone,” remember we are all suspects.”</p><p>“Well I will start then,” lime said,” I believe pink is the killer.”</p><p>Knew it, her glare said it all but I didn’t do it, the vision would have made it difficult.</p><p>“Pink left her room around the crash,” lime stated,” since she was awake before 3 and black was in admin, it means that she could’ve pushed the victim over the balcony edge and knocked the ladder over to prevent us from identifying the killer.”</p><p>“Hang on, I was still tired as black woke me up. ,” I stated trying to defend myself,” plus how did you know where black was?”</p><p>“I left my room!” Lime stated.</p><p>“I didn’t see you leave!” I yelled.</p><p>“I left behind you!” She refuted.</p><p>“Why are you accusing me if you would have saw me in the act?”</p><p>“You could have done it when black left!” She refuted again. Jeez she will never give up.</p><p>“Hang on lime,” black stated, “how would you know if the noise you heard was the ladder falling?”</p><p>“Well it was loud and hard, like a heavy object fell.” Lime stated, “It was obviously the ladder!”</p><p>“We cannot deny the possibility of the victim being the sound you heard.” Black calmly stated.</p><p>“Well, you are right,” lime stated,” so that clears pink as I saw her leave her room and i followed her. I am so sorry pink!”</p><p>“It is fine, we all make accusations,” I stated.</p><p>“So it is between, white and myself.” Black stated with a hint of worry</p><p>“Then you killed the victim,” lime stated,” you are the only one without an alibi!”</p><p>“Explain!” Black said with a hint of anger.</p><p>“Well you did attack the masked person and Met up with pink,” lime stated</p><p>“Plus you left my room at 2:05 am meaning you had a full 55 minutes to kill someone and with your expertise means that you could do it undetected,” I added.</p><p>“Ok then while that is true,” black says,” what is my motive, you know that I am here for rehabilitation purposes! Why would I commit murder if it means that I will be executed?”</p><p>“Well, you are an assassin and that means you could easily escape plus you are the weapons specialist,” lime stated,” you could easily overpower the guards.”</p><p>“Well without door logs means you cannot prove if I went to the cafeteria,” black says </p><p>“I can,” white says.</p><p>“You passed the western sensor went to eastern sensor back from it and passed the north one,” white says with lacking confidence.</p><p>“White, you busted the impostor,” I stated,” you should be cheery. You got rid of an impostor.”</p><p>Before white could continue black interjected.</p><p>“I did go to cafeteria but there is no way you can prove I killed the victim.” Black sounds desperate.</p><p>“White caught you on door logs!” Lime reinforced the obvious,”why are you still fighting?”</p><p>“Plus why did you go to cafeteria anyways?” Lime stated</p><p>“I was thirsty after a fight.” Black stated, “ I saw someone on my way back but I didn’t see who it is though.”</p><p>“That was me,” white stated.</p><p>“How?” Lime stated,” weren’t you asleep?”</p><p>“The noise of footsteps, and the vending machine woke me up and I checked door logs, then headed to cafeteria.” </p><p>“ I saw black leave but before I did, I was attacked as the killer tried to strangle me,” white stated, “ I resisted hard and managed to suplex them off the balcony but the ladder accidentally fell so I couldn’t see their face.”</p><p>White takes out a mask.</p><p>“This is the mask the impostor wore,” white stated with low confidence.</p><p>Wait... an impostor!</p><p>He killed an impostor! Is that even possible? </p><p>“That does explain the noise,” lime stated.</p><p>“So is that it?” I stated.</p><p>“Well, I guess I am being ejected then.” White said with a bit of relief.</p><p>“No, you aren’t!” Black yelled,” you aren’t an impostor, so you are safe and not a threat.”</p><p>“I killed an innocent person,” white yelled,” tears falling from him,” I betrayed your trust! I deserve to be ejected for failing to your expectations as captain and as a person!”</p><p>“White enough!” I yelled.</p><p>What is his problem? White is never like this.</p><p>“White. Black is right, you got rid of an impostor and you saved all of us plus you killed in self defence,” I comforted him.</p><p>“Yeah you saved us!” Lime cheerfully said,” go you!”</p><p>White remained silent and left.</p><p>Is he doing ok?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A new hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>White’s sudden departure is a subject of discussion while a new discovery has been made.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We all had some rest after yesterday. It was rather eventful. </p>
<p>During the day most of us were in cafeteria, white isn’t with us. </p>
<p>“Should I go get him,” lime asked.</p>
<p>“Give him some time,” black stated,” if he doesn’t arrive after we finish breakfast, I will get him.”</p>
<p>Black seems to care about white, but it seems that discussing the whereabouts of red became a discussion as we should’ve kept track of any broadcasts.</p>
<p>Eventually we all finished breakfast and no sign of white. This is concerning as on skeld he always encouraged waking up early and was always so chipper, so positive.</p>
<p>Black got out of his chair and went in the direction of the bedrooms. So he does care about white after all.</p>
<p>“You two go to comms to see if any contact is made, anything is better than nothing.”</p>
<p>Lime and I nodded so we headed to comms.</p>
<p>“You think we will get anything?” Lime asked.</p>
<p>“Not sure but anything is better than nothing,” I replied.</p>
<p>“You are right, but what if Red died or no contact is made?”</p>
<p>“Red can handle himself,” I said with confidence.</p>
<p>We meddled with the radio for a while as well as trying to connect to the tablets here. </p>
<p>After what felt like an eternity we made contact with someone.</p>
<p>“Lady pink? Black? White?” A voice stated.</p>
<p>“This is lime and pink over, what is your condition?” Lime replied.</p>
<p>“Good,” Red stated,” we were able to make contact as we had to redirect the power here, it was tough but we had to do our Hardest.”</p>
<p>“We?” I stated:</p>
<p>“I’ll update ya when we next see each other,” Red stated,” blue is still alive and he nearly got us killed.”</p>
<p>“What happened?” I asked</p>
<p>“Now isn’t the time for that,” lime stated,”Red we will send a ship to pick you up, so please wait while you can.”</p>
<p>“Got it, Red out.” He disconnected.</p>
<p>I looked at lime and we both were overjoyed that is still ok after blue tried to kill him but blue being fully alive is still concerning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this is the end of the Mira HQ side. While short it is intended as it and polus happen at the same time. So please read that after this</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Bonus chapter: darker yet darker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is in the POV of white as we see what he has been up to and his mental state after last trial.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has darker themes than usual so if you are sensitive to such content please don’t read this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You  are worthless.”</p><p>“You are a murderer.”</p><p>“You failed everyone.”</p><p>“You let us die.”</p><p>“What captain lets his crew die?”</p><p>“This is all your fault!”</p><p>Leave me alone! I didn’t mean to let you all die.</p><p>“You should‘ve tried harder. Why did you let us die?”</p><p>I didn’t expect for impostors to be on the ship! How was I supposed to know that?</p><p>“A good captain thinks of everything! Are you a good captain?”</p><p>I am a good captain! I am a good captain!”</p><p>“What kind of person let’s their friends die? You are a horrible person!”</p><p>No I am a good Person, I didn’t mean to kill that person!</p><p>“Murder is murder! No matter what colour is painted over it!”</p><p>“You are a cold hearted killer!”</p><p>No I am a good person! I am a good person! I am a good person! I am a good person! I am a good person! I am a good person! I am a good person! I am a good person! I am a good person! I am a good person! I am a good person!</p><p>“White?”</p><p>I am a good person! I am a good person! I am a good person! I am a good person! I am a good person! I am a good person!</p><p>“White? You ok?”</p><p>“I am a good person! I am a good person! I am a good person! I am a good person! I am a good person! I am a good Person! I am a good person! I am a good person! I am a good person! I am a good person!”</p><p>“WHITE!!!”</p><p>“Huh... black? Please, save me.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>